


Kosan Enam Hari

by daytroit



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Day6 - Freeform, F/M, Fanfiction, day6lokal, enamhari
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 21:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14066259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daytroit/pseuds/daytroit
Summary: Ceritanya si Alka, mahasiswa Jurusan Komunikasi semester 5 yang jadi penghuni Kosan Enam Hari. Disebut Kosan Enam Hari karena emang ngekosnya cuma enam hari dalam seminggu. Penghuninya wajib pulang setiap weekend.Nah katanya sih ini kosan campur cewek-cowok. Tapi nyatanya? Alka cewek sendiri diantara kelima penghuni lainnya yang ternyata cowok semua. Kelima cowok ini, tadinya bernaung di bawah satu band yang namanya Sehari. Tapi karena ada suatu hal yang terjadi, mereka pun bubar.Alka Dayana as Alka DayanaJae as Jevan PawitraSungjin as Ariya WindraYoungK as Bhiyan ArkanaWonpil as Natya IndhiraDowoon as Danantya Kamal





	1. Chapter 1

Niatnya sih, nyari kos baru yang murah karena bosen sama kos lama. Trus, nemu satu kosan yang lumayan murah. Sebenernya, kosannya ini kosan campur cewek-cowok. Tapi sekarang ini, penghuninya cowok semua. Ragu sih sebenernya, nanti kalo gue diapa-apain, gimana?

Kata yang punya kosan, mereka baik sih.. Jadi, boleh deh coba sebulan dulu. Tapi, ada syaratnya kalo mau ngekos di sana. Weekend gaboleh ada yang stay di kosan. Trus? Gue mesti pulang setiap akhir minggu gitu? Pantesan aja sepi. Kenapa sih emangnya?

\---

Hari ini gue pindahan dari kosan lama ke kosan baru. Lumayan jauh sih sekitar beberapa blok jauhnya. Dan lagi.. barang bawaan gue banyak. Jadi, beberapa udah ada yang gue pindahin kemarin, kebetulan pas hari minggu kosannya kan kosong. Yang punya kosan ngijinin gue masuk cuma buat naro barang-barang setelah itu gue balik lagi ke kosan lama. Sambil jalan pulang, gue mikirin alesan kenapa gaboleh stay di kosan itu pas hari minggu. Apa ada setan yang cuma keluar pas hari minggu doang?

Gue hari ini bawa 1 koper sama 2 tas yang isinya buku kuliah. Seharusnya jam segini sih ada orang di kosan. Penasaran, manusia kayak apa yang tinggal di kosan ini, ya?

Pelan-pelan, gue buka gerbang kosan yang tinggi banget. Maling juga susah kali ini manjatnya. Di garasi, ada 1 mobil warna item, 2 motor matic, 1 motor vespa, sama 1 motor ninja. Boleh juga.

Tau-tau, ada satu cowo keluar dari dalem rumah. Cuma pake kaos lengan buntung putih sama celana training. Rambutnya item. Trus dia senyum. Keliatan gigi kawatnya.

"Penghuni baru ya?"

"Bukan. Satpam baru." kata gue. Gue lagi ngga mencoba ngelawak. Ya udah jelas gue bawa koper sama tas, masih aja nanya.

"Hehe, bisa aja." Ugh, so lame.

"Sini gue bantuin." dia nyamperin gue dan ngangkat koper gue yang super duper berat. Otot lengannya keliatan semua broh. Sampe bengong gue liatnya. "Yok. Gue tunjukkin kamarnya." yaa.. udah gue ikutin aja deh. Lumayan dibantuin.

Di dalem, ada lagi penghuni lainnya. Yang satu pake kaos kedodoran dan celana pendek. Gue salah fokus sama bulu kakinya yang banyak banget. Mukanya keliatan kayak orang belom mandi, tapi udah megang mangkok super gede yang udah kosong. Kayaknya abis makan sih. Maruk kali makan pake mangkok segede gaban gitu.

Trus yang satu, lagi duduk di sofa depan tv sambil megang kaleng kh*ng guan. Tapi yang dimakan malah rengginang. Yaelah sama aja kayak di rumah gue. Mukanya lumayan cakep, kalo gak pake kacamata super tebel warna merah yang lagi dia pake itu (kayaknya).

Ini gak ada yang nyapa gue?

Mereka sibuk sendiri dan si cowo berotot barusan nyolek tangan gue sambil nunjuk-nunjuk jari ke tangga. "Kamar lo di atas."

"Oh, oke." dan dia angkat lagi lah koper gue naik ke tangga. Super banget pokoknya. Gue cuma ngeliat dari belakang sambil rada-rada terpana gitu.

"Nah, di sini ya kamarnya." katanya setelah nurunin koper di depan pintu kamar. "Oh iya nama gue Danantya. Panggil aja Danan. Kalo yang tadi abis makan namanya Bang Bhiyan, trus kalo yang lagi nonton tv namanya Bang Natya." kayaknya gue enggak nanya deh, tapi gapapa deh. Jadi tau kalo yang lagi makan rengginang namanya Natya.

"Gue Alka." trus gue salaman. Genggamannya kenceng juga. Gak kaget sih. "Oh iya, makasih ya."

"Iya sama-sama. Masih ada 2 lagi sih penghuni kosan ini. Yang satu namanya Bang Jevan sama yang satu namanya Bang Ariya. Masih pada di kampus."

"Semuanya kuliah di Univ. Widyanata, kan?

"Iya."

"Okedeh."

"Gue turun dulu ya. Kalo ada apa-apa, gausah segan minta tolong." katanya. Trus dia turun ke bawah.

Gue masuk ke kamar dan langsung rebahan di kasur. Untuk budget sama kayak di kosan lama, kosan ini banyak enaknya sih. Kasurnya enak, kamar mandinya di dalem kamar, trus ada dapur yang bisa dipake barengan juga. Gak enaknya cuma mesti pulang tiap hari minggu doang. Untung aja rumah gue juga nggak jauh-jauh banget dari kampus. Dan nyokap juga ngizinin buat pindah ke kosan ini walaupun dia udah dikasih tau kalo isinya cowok semua. Katanya, "Yang penting kamu tau mana yang boleh dilakuin sama mana yang nggak boleh." Duh pengertian banget.

Saking capeknya karena di luar tadi panas banget, gue ketiduran. Gak tau berapa lama. Pokoknya gue kebangun gara-gara ada yang ngetok pintu. Pas gue buka pintunya, ada lima cowok berdiri di depan kamar gue. Tiga diantaranya udah gue liat tadi, tapi yang dua ini...

Entah karena gue setengah ngigo atau emang kenyataannya begitu, mereka berlima keliatan ganteng semua. Belom juga kenalan, kaki gue udah lemes duluan.


	2. KOSAN ENAM HARI

Setelah gue buka pintu kamar dan tiba-tiba merasa dunia kayak berenti, salah satu cowo yang baru pertama kali gue liat ini ngomong sesuatu tapi gue gak denger dia ngomong apa. Salah fokus gara-gara mukanya. Jadi gue cuma ngomong, "Hah?" dengan begonya dan gue yakin muka gue cengo parah.

"Turun bentar ke ruang tamu."

"Oh, iya."

Turun lah kita bareng-bareng, gue ngikutin aja di paling belakang. Danan cuma nyengir-nyengir aja mamerin gigi behelnya. Yang barusan nyuruh gue turun itu, pake kemeja flanel warna merah. Badannya agak berisi dan keliatannya enak buat disenderin gitu... Oke gue salah fokus (lagi).

Yang satu lagi, pake kacamata. Tapi gak ada lensanya, alias kabol. Kaca bolong. Kurus banget, dan keliatan timpang kalo sebelahan sama si cowok flanel. Mukanya rada familier tapi gue nggak tau mirip siapa. Dia diem aja sambil main hape, kayak nggak tertarik tapi dipaksa ikutan.

"Silakan duduk." kata si cowok flanel.

"Gue doang yang duduk di sofa?" tanya gue pas kelima cowok itu memilih duduk rebahan di lantai. Yang satu malah gelosoran.

"Iya." singkat amat jawabnya.

"Jadi, bisa perkenalkan diri dulu?" kata si cowok flanel.

"Namanya Alka, Bang." salip Danan pas gue baru aja mau buka mulut.

"Biarin dia yang ngenalin diri sendiri, Nan."

"Oh, iya maap." awkward~ serem amat si mas flanel.

"Ng-- Gue Alka Dayana, panggil aja Alka. Mahasiswa Semester 5 Jurusan Komunikasi, lagi persiapan magang."

"Kenapa ngekos disini?" Buset dah kayak gak suka banget.

"Karena ada kamar kosong."

"Tapi lo udah tau kan kalo hari minggu, gaboleh stay di sini?"

"Iya tau. Kebetulan rumah gue aslinya juga nggak jauh-jauh banget. Cuma biar gak kesiangan aja makanya ngekos deket kampus."

"Lo udah tau alesan kenapa gaboleh stay di kosan pas hari minggu?" gue geleng. Bakalan diceritain, nih?

"Oh, yaudah kalo belom tau." ini kayak gue ngobrol berdua doang sama mas flanel. Natya sibuk nyumpel kuping pake headset sambil merem, Bhiyan beneran tidur tengkurep di sebelah Danan, sementara Danan sibuk ngedengerin percakapan gue sama mas flanel.

"Btw, emangnya kenapa?"

"Biar ntar aja lo tau sendiri."

"Mau gue ceritain?" Danan ngajuin diri.

"Nan..." cuma nyebut sepenggal namanya aja langsung bikin si Danan ciut dan dia refleks ngerapetin mulut. Rada susah gara-gara behel.

"Nama gue Ariya, trus ini Jevan.." katanya sambil nyenggol Jevan pake sikut.

"Hai." katanya singkat. Ngelirik gue sedetik abis itu fokus lagi ke hp. Keliatan dari tempat gue, dia lagi ngescroll timeline Twitter. Hari gini masih aja freak sama Twitter?

"Sama yang lain udah kenalan?"

"Baru sama Danan, sih." trus Ariya nengok ke sebelah Danan, mendapati Bhiyan yang tidur dengan mulut setengah kebuka.

"Yang ini pelor. Namanya Bhiyan." trus dia beralih ke Natya dan nyabut salah satu headset dari kupingnya. Yang tadinya dia cuma duduk sambil merem pun jadi ngeliatin gue. Trus dia ngerogoh kantong celana dan make kacamatanya. Eh, gue baru sadar kalo daritadi dia gak pake kacamata super tebelnya itu...

"Gue Natya. Gausah nanya kenapa nama gue kayak cewek. Gausah nanya nama belakang gue juga karena lebih kayak cewek. Panggil aja Nat." katanya dengan lengkap dan jelas. Trus dia copot lagi kacamata tebelnya itu dan nyumpel kupingnya lagi.

"O..kay. Terus?"

"Ada beberapa peraturan.." gue nyimak. Tapi gabisa fokus. Piercing-an di kupingnya banyak banget, gila. Satu.. Dua.. Tiga.. Empat..

"Hello? Lo dengerin gue, nggak?" gue pun tersadar karena dia ngelambai-in tangannya di depan muka gue.

"Maaf, tadi ngomongin apa?" Yah tadi itungannya udah berapa?

"Peraturan kos ini. Karena lo cewek, gaboleh bawa temen cowok ke kosan di atas jam 9 malem. Kalo ada temen cewek yang mau nginep, izin dulu ya. Kalo mau naro makanan di kulkas, tolong dikasih label nama. Kita gabakalan makan punya lo kalo ada namanya. Jadi, kalo lo taro makanan di kulkas tapi gaada labelnya, jangan marah kalo ada yang makan. Terus, kalo abis makan atau masak, tolong langsung dicuci lagi peralatannya. Kalo keluar kosan, jangan lupa kunci pintu sama pager. Kalo punya kendaraan pribadi dan mau taro di garasi, konfirmasi ke gue dulu. Buang sampah sendiri-sendiri ke depan. Terus.." trus hening agak lama. Kayaknya mikir yang kelupaan. Dia ngelirik ke Danan kayak minta dikasih tau sesuatu, tapi Danan malah ngeliatin balik.

"Apaan lagi, Nan?"

"Udah kayaknya, Bang."

"Ada lagi.."

"Apaan lagi?"

"Oh, iya. Kiblat ke sana. Kalo lo muslim." katanya sambil nunjuk ke arah pintu depan. "Patokannya ngadep pintu depan pokoknya." kemudian Danan ngacungin jempolnya.

"Dabest emang."

"Udah ya? Gue cabut duluan, ya." Jevan tau-tau udah bangun dan ngambil kunci dari meja ruang tamu. Cabut gitu aja.

"Biasa, orang sibuk." kata Danan. Kemudian terdengar suara motor matik digas setelah bunyi pagar ditutup. Natya bangun dari duduknya trus duduk di samping gue, ngambil remot tv dan dia nyari channel buat ditonton. Berenti di cartoon networks. O..kay. Gue nengok lagi, dan dia lagi ngerogoh kantong buat ngeluarin kacamatanya lagi. Gue jadi merhatiin mukanya tanpa kacamata. Bener kan.. ganteng.

"Kenapa ngeliatin?" tiba-tiba dia nengok dan sumpah gue langsung deg-degan.

"Ngg-- gue penasaran itu kacamata lo minus berapa?"

"Sembilan." oh wow. Gue tercengang. Ngeliat gue dari sedeket ini aja kayaknya gue blur di matanya.

Ariya balik dari dapur bawa gelas berisi air dingin. Kirain buat gue, gataunya buat diminum sendiri.

"Masih ada lagi yang mau diomongin?" tanya gue.

"Ngga ada sih. Lo ada yang mau ditanyain?" Ariya nanya balik. Disini yang jomblo, siapa?

"Belom ada. Nanti kalo ada, gue nanya deh."

"Yaudah."

"Oh... di sini ada fasilitas mesin cuci, kan?"

"Mesin cucinya rusak. Gara-gara penghuni sebelum elo."

"Yah.."

"Kalo mau ngelaundry, bareng gue aja. Ada laundry kiloan deket sini." kata Danan.

"Hehe, makasih. Nanti anterin ya."

"Modus aja lo." kata Natya sambil nimpukkin remahan rengginang. Rengginang again.

"Woy, berantakan!" seru Ariya. Dia pungutin remahan rengginangnya dari lantai dan dia masukkin ke mulut. Aduh. Gue terkekeh trus Ariya langsung sadar dan dia jalan ke dapur.

"Yaudah, Nan.. Gue balik ke kamar dulu ya. Masih ada yang mesti diberesin."

"Okedeh."

"Duluan ya, Nat." Natya pun ngangguk-ngangguk. Gue pun bangun dari sofa dan merhatiin manusia yang sedang tertidur di atas lantai dengan nyenyaknya. Ini mesti gue langkahin? Badannya ngalangin jalan banget, bro..

"Injek aja. Gabakalan bangun dia." kata Natya. Gue pun ketawa dan memutuskan untuk ngelangkahin aja. Duh, belom apa-apa udah utang nyawa aja gue. Natya sama si Danan cuma ketawa-ketawa sementara Ariya ngeliatin dari dapur sambil minum air.

Lucu juga.

\---

Profile

Alka Dayana  
Semester 5 Jurusan Komunikasi  
Anak tunggal  
Hobi phone-photography

Jevan Pawitra  
Semester 7 Jurusan Broadcasting  
Anak ke 2 dari 2 bersaudara  
Hobi main basket, nonton film

Ariya Windra  
Semester 7 Jurusan Arsitektur  
Anak ke 2 dari 2 bersaudara  
Hobi main arcade game/game online

Bhiyan Arkana  
Semester 7 Jurusan Ekonomi Bisnis  
Anak tunggal  
Hobi makan, jalan-jalan, tidur

Natya Indhira  
Semester 5 Jurusan Literatur  
Anak ke 2 dari 2 bersaudara  
Hobi nonton tv, dengerin lagu

Danantya Kamal  
Semester 5 Jurusan Teknik Informasi  
Anak ke 2 dari 2 bersaudara  
Hobi main game online, olahraga


End file.
